Chocolate compositions are typically produced using crystalline sugar, such as sucrose. Amorphous sugar is not used in the production of chocolate because of its water content. (Industrial Chocolate Manufacture and Use, 3d Ed., S. T. Beckett, ed., 1999, at 45). Also, amorphous sugar is capable of absorbing water from the environment and other chocolate ingredients, creating potential difficulties during processing and storage. For example, Minifie notes that anhydrous corn syrup is very hygroscopic and can cause trouble with moisture absorption during refining. (Bernard W. Minifie, Chocolate, Cocoa, and Confectionery, 3d ed., Aspen Publishers, Inc., 1999, at 136). Furthermore, the amorphous state can be unstable, and amorphous sugars, such as sucrose, dextrose of lactose, tend to rapidly crystallize in the presence of moisture and/or release moisture from crystallization, which can negatively impact the interaction with other components. In addition, the addition of water to chocolate compositions results in an unacceptable gummy texture in the mouth. Small amounts of added water can cause severe rheological changes in the product and can lead to an unacceptable eating texture. (see Minifie, Chocolate, Cocoa, and Confectionery, 3d ed., Aspen Publishers, Inc., 1999). Contrary to these observations, the present invention demonstrates that the full or partial replacement of crystalline sugar with amorphous sugar can produce acceptable chocolate compositions with the same behavior as conventional chocolate compositions. Some of the achievable benefits of replacing with amorphous sugar are a cost reduction, a decrease in calories, or a higher resistance to oil migration, for example in a peanut butter filled chocolate composition, and/or a higher resistance to water migration.